The purpose of this correlational comparative study, using both qualitative and quantitative methods, is to explore methods of screening mothers (pediatric caregivers) for intimate violence (IPV) in pediatric health care settings and to examine the perceptions of pediatric health care providers and pediatric caregivers about IPV screening. Researchers to date report that women in pediatric settings do in fact want to be screened (Dowd, et al. 2002). In this proposed study, I will seek to answer the following research questions: (1) Using the current "gold standard" tools for screening for IPV in adult health settings, which method of administration: face-to-face, pencil and paper, or touch screen computer yields the highest positive screening rates in pediatric settings? (2) Which method of screening do pediatric providers and caregivers prefer? To answer these questions, I will create a protocol for screening pediatric caregivers (mothers) with each of the three methods. Focus groups with pediatric providers prior to collecting data and with mothers following the administration of the three screening methods will elicit their perceptions on screening in this setting. The results will guide screening and intervention by pediatric health care providers, assisting mothers who experience IPV and their children who may be witnessing violence. [unreadable] [unreadable]